This invention relates to a new amd distinct variety of Freesia which originated by crossing two unpatented, unamed varieties of my creation at the Van Staaveren b.v. Nursery in Aalsmeer the Netherlands. The female parent is identified as 86310-AP1 and the male parent is identified as 86304-AP1. The varietal demonination of the new variety is VAPOSMA.